


Reluctant Moving Day

by Nicole74



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole74/pseuds/Nicole74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reluctant Killian helps Emma move house, that is until he becomes enthusiastic at the prospect given a conversation with emma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Moving Day

Emma stood amid the living room of the loft, taking the moment in, as she watched her father make his way towards the door, carrying one of the many boxes she had packed. Of course, as David walked out the door he made sure to ask once again, whether it was wise for her to be moving. Gosh, how many more times was he going to insist that maybe with the Snow Bitch (as Emma liked the call her) running around, she should stay? Emma simply rolled her eyes in semi-amusement and admonishment at her overprotective, but well-intentioned father.

With her father now out of sight and well on his way to putting yet another box in her car, Emma turned her attention back to see what Killian was now up to and whether he was now actually helping. For, whilst her father, who admittedly was against the move, actually helped, the notorious pirate captain on the other hand had complained all morning about how much work it was (who knew captain pirates whined like toddlers) and was making up any excuse to not lift a finger to help her move. It was no secret that he didn’t want her moving. After all, the loft was close to his place at granny’s and he had become quite adept at scaling the walls of the building to her room at night. 

“Love,” Killian began regretfully, “as much as I know you can take care of yourself…I, I uh, have to agree with your father…” 

Noticing the small amused yet questioning grin gracing her face at his last words, he paused in his train of thought before making a quip about not knowing how many more times he would have to remind everyone (David included) that he and the charming prince got along.

“Hmmm, and pray to do tell, what do you agree with my father on pirate?” She teased the last word as she stepped closer to him and grabbed the charms on his necklace to play with. A habit she found she had quickly adopted and thoroughly enjoyed, especially as it meant she had to be close to her pirate.

“Ahem,” Killian gulped, scratching behind his ear, “Well, one would agree that with the Snow Queen causing all sorts of malfeasance around town. Is it quite wise for you to be living by oneself at a time like this? Especially given her interest in you?” 

Emma bit her bottom lip. A poor attempt to hide the sly smile trying to break out.

“Well, it’s a good thing I won’t be living alone” she said as a matter-of-factly. 

“Oh!” He said in surprise, casting his eyes towards the floor to hide his hurt expression. “Is that right lass? I apologise, I wasn’t aware… I wasn’t aware you were going to be cohabitating with…someone.” His tone took on an unusually dejected tone as he jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Emma giggled at the disappointment and slight hurt gracing his features. What an idiot her pirate was. Was he really that oblivious? Who else did he think would live with her in a one bedroomed cottage besides her boyfriend? Oh what was she going to do with her insufferable fool? 

“Uh-huh” Emma whispered playfully tugging him closer by his necklace, so that their lips nearly touched. “Yep, I’m pretty fortunate that that dashing rapscallion of a boyfriend of mine will be keeping me company” she stated almost breathlessly.

She only had a moment to catch the bright smile that broke across his face before his lips attacked hers in raw passion, gratitude and hope.

Pulling back from her and caressing her face, at the sound of David coming back up the stairs, he gave her a wink before suggesting that they better get a move on with packing then.

Emma simply shook her head in mock exasperation as she watched him enthusiastically resume packing. What a stupid pirate. A stupid pirate she would be building a home and happy ending with.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr a year ago. All mistakes my own - sorry.


End file.
